


Dance With Me

by badgerterritory



Category: Avengers Academy, Marvel 616, Runaways (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julie is dancing. Karolina thinks her girlfriend is a giant dork but dances with her anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from imagineyourotp.tumblr.com

Karolina flew in quietly, with as little glowing as possible. She’d had a long day, and more than a few arguments with Nico, and all she wanted was to crawl into her girlfriend’s arms and kiss her and cuddle for a while.

When she approached Julie’s room, she heard quiet music coming out. She opened the door as silently as she could, and held in laughter as she realized her girlfriend was dancing to One Direction.

"Seriously?" Karolina said, shutting the door behind her. "You like One Direction?"

"Uh." Julie was blushing and it was the cutest thing Karolina had ever seen. "Yeah? It’s, um, kind of dumb but really catchy, and…"

Karolina shut her up with a kiss and said, “Dance with me, you giant dork.”


End file.
